


Loss of Control

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, Auction, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Chains, Collared Dean, Demon Castiel, Demon Jimmy Novak, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Fingering, Knight of Hell Jimmy Novak, Knight of hell castiel, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Older Castiel, Older Jimmy, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Pet Dean, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Jimmy, Restraints, Sex Slave Dean, Sharing, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, bound grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean was one of the unfortunate Omega angels who had found himself captured and sold in Hell's effort to diminish the angels' numbers.





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean clawed at the collar around his throat and thrashed his wings violently as his captors laughed. “Look at the little angel. He thinks he’s going to escape.” the comment earned more laughs and Dean tried to burn them with his grace but it was trapped inside him. He could feel the collar flaring, sigils lighting up, before a feeling as though his grace was being drained had him slumping with a whine.

He wasn’t the only angel captured. Dean could smell other Omega angels nearby but he couldn’t see them. Instead his vision was filled with laughing and jeering demons as the one who captured him started taking bids for him.

“This one is a real treat. You’re not getting him for cheap.”

Chains snapped up, curling around his arms and legs, once he was shoved to the center of what appeared to be a stage. He could feel eyes all over him, staring at his bound form, as he struggled violently against the new restraints. But the collar kept draining him, dampening his grace, and Dean was still recovering from fighting against his capture.

The jeering voices from the demons were drowned out by an explosion of noise and Dean struggled even more violently against his restraints until he heard, “Sold! My my Castiel I knew this Omega would reach a high price but that’s impressive.”

Dean stared and tried to figure out which demon had  _bought_  him but it wasn’t until bright blue eyes entered his vision that he caught a glimpse of his owner. The clank of chains increased as Dean violently fought against his restraints, wanting to be free, but it only earned an amused chuckle from the demon in front of him.

“Well he is pretty to look at, how could I resist?” came the light response and Dean felt his wings flattening at the obvious threat he could feel coming from the demon. “And I don’t doubt he’ll look beautiful taking a knot in his cunt or choking on one fucking that pretty mouth of his.”

The one before him was clearly a higher-level demon and Dean snarled. A Knight of Hell. It was bad enough he’d been captured by demons but sold to a Knight of Hell? His chances had just decreased significantly.

While one of the demons explained the  _measures_  they had taken to ensure Dean’s inability to defend himself or leave, they had permanently damaged his _wings_ he would never fly again, Dean listened to the sounds of his fellow Omega angels being sold to other demons. He could hear the laughter and vulgar comments as ownership of him was given over to  _Castiel_.

“Don’t remove the collar or the bands.”

“Thank you.” the rough voice spoke and Dean looked up to see the Knight of Hell holding a leash. “You’re mine now, little Omega.”

Dean snapped his wings out and snarled lowly only to earn a delighted sound from the demon. “I’m _not_ little.”

“You’re going to be so fun breaking in. And you’re barely past being a fledgling. Probably set to go into your first or second season.” Dean didn’t say a word, it was to be his second season. Castiel stepped close and used his power held Dean in place before he hooked the leash to Dean’s collar. Castiel jerked the resisting angel forward but Dean put up the best resistance possible even though it failed horribly. He couldn’t access his grace or strength and each time he tried to flare his grace the collar restrained him.

It didn’t matter that Dean was essentially powerless and at the demon’s mercy. He fought the whole way from the place he’d been brought to be sold until they reached the Knight of Hell’s  _home_.

A corner of Hell, much like Heaven, where this demon resided and Dean stared around at the chains and sharp implements. Bottles of liquids and ancient texts full of darkness. There was blood and violence in almost every single inch of the place. It was _nothing_ like Heaven, Heaven that was bright and open and warm and _safe_. This was a place of death and darkness.

Dean fought even as he was secured in chains to prevent his movement. The clothing he had worn was gone, Castiel effortlessly shredding it and tossing it aside. Dean tried to shield himself with his wings but the demon caught one of them.

“Don’t make me clip these beyond the damage they’ve already suffered.” he tugged harshly and earned a broken cry from Dean at the horrible pain shooting through his wing. “They’re pretty and I would hate to damage them further.”

“Let me go.” it was gritted out and Dean’s wings shook. “Let me go.” there was a little more strength to the second time he said it but it only earned him a laugh. He wanted to be free, he wanted to be in Heaven.

“Do you even know why you were taken?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and watched Dean as he stood there staring at him. “We’re capturing Omega angels so your kind can’t  _breed_. We’re going to cripple your numbers and take over.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open at the words and he jerked violently in the restrains. The attack so close to mating season made horrible sense. “We’re going to destroy your kind.” there was venom in his words and Castiel threw his head back with a laugh. Dean had to believe it. He needed to believe it.

"No. Omega angels are not only being captured to ensure lower numbers for your kind but to increase ours. Half demon and half angel fledglings will only make our forces stronger. Hell’s numbers will swell while Heaven’s will decrease.”

Dean’s tawny wings jerked and Dean tried to push himself out of the demon’s hold but he couldn’t move far even when Castiel let him go. The Knight of Hell moved from in front of him to the back and reached forward to tease at Dean’s oil glands.

His mouth fell open and Dean’s wings twitched, slowly and without his permission, as they lowered into a submissive position as pleasure curled inside his gut and warmed his bound grace. Dean’s legs trembled where he fought to maintain his feet.

“In fact I’m going to make you beg for me to breed you. Beg me to fuck you like the pretty little whore you are now. There are many more ways to make you break then using torture.” Castiel smirked as Dean tried to fight against the pleasure, “And if you somehow hold out, though I sincerely doubt you will, mating season is coming up very soon and you’ll beg for any kind of knot when that happens.”

The sound of footsteps barely caught Dean’s attention as he moaned at the feeling of skillful fingers teasing his oil glands, teasing against his slick cunt and up again to his wings. He pushed back without thought, wings still lowered and body swaying at the increasing pleasure the Knight of Hell was causing him.

“Oh Cas you didn’t even give him _anything_ to drink, did you?” the voice sounded similar to the demon who had purchased him and Dean glanced over to see an identical demon standing there smirking at him.

Two Knights of Hell.

“I thought you might like to offer a drink. I know how much you love being hospitable to our  _guests,_ Jimmy.” Castiel’s fingers continued to tease Dean, two moving inside of his cunt and his other hand lightly teased his oil glands causing Dean’s mind to slowly go fuzzy with bliss.

"It isn’t everyday our guests are pretty Omega angels asking to be fucked full, is it? He’ll look very sinful swollen with our _fledglings_.”

“You have a good point.” Castiel agreed to the first part, “And he will. We’ll make sure to keep his little womb bred.”

“We procured this with thoughts of our own Omega angel in mind.” That didn’t sound good at all. Nothing a demon offered sounded good.

The bottle that was pressed to Dean’s lips was soundly refused as Dean kept his mouth firmly shut even when pleasure continued to rocket through his body. Dean clenched around Castiel’s fingers even as he continued to refuse the drink pressed to his lips.

Without warning Castiel reached up, buried his fingers in Dean’s feathers and jerked roughly causing Dean’s mouth to drop open in a silent scream of agony as Jimmy emptied the contents down Dean’s throat before forcing Dean to swallow.

Power coiled around his throat, sunk sharp fangs into his grace and everything burned harshly as Dean violently struggled against it. He gave it everything he could, ignoring the lethargic feeling the collar as causing as his grace fought but the pain in his already injured wings was beyond compare.

Dean sputtered as what felt like liquid fire started to burn inside him the instant he’d swallowed to stop the pain. Warm, strong bodies pressed against him on either side as long fingers dug in. In front of him Jimmy bit down on his collarbone and moved to suck a mark into Dean’s freckled skin as he reached down to stroke Dean’s small Omega cock.

“Are you going to give us babies, pretty little angel?” Jimmy asked as he teased the head of Dean’s cock while Castiel pressed two fingers against Dean’s wet cunt once more. “You’re going to swell with them and we’re going to keep fucking you full. Over and over until the only state of existence you know if the one on the end of our cocks and swollen with half breed fledglings.”

“Our very own little angel breeder.”

His hold on his resistance, tenuous at best, crumbled to dust and disappeared without Dean able to do a single thing. Whatever they’d forced down his throat settled inside of him, warm and pulsing. Dean whimpered and shoved back into the fingers inside his cunt, desperate to push back into the feeling of fingers pumping into him even as they stretched him open. His wings twitched and started to lower in submission once more.

“That’s it. Good little Omega. Lowering your wings, showing us you’re ready to be bred. That you _know_ who you belong to.” Dean’s mouth worked and he struggled to reign in his instincts but whatever he’d been fed stole his control from him.

It felt like the desperation of a Heat during mating season but it wasn’t. His usual grip on his basic Omega instincts was gone and it appeared the only relief from his mounting desperation twisting inside of him was the touch of the two Knights of Hell.

The same touches that were sending shocks of need, a feeling of empty and all-consuming want along his grace also soothed him at the same time until he was trying his hardest to present for the one at his cunt but the chains prevented it.

Dean knew the horrible feeling inside of him would disappear if one of the Knights of Hell fucked and knotted him. He needed the fuzzy, floaty sensation in his mind and the need coursing through his grace to go away. It was driving him insane and Dean had learned, after his first mating season, that only an Alpha could sate that kind of need.

Jimmy continued to mark up his neck as fingers dug into Dean’s sides to leave bruises and more claims of possession as Castiel kept working his fingers inside, twisting and brushing against Dean’s prostate to send more bursts of pleasure through him, until Castiel pulled them out.

Dean’s cunt felt empty, aching and warm.

Castiel’s fingers dripped with slick even as it leaked out of Dean to run down the backs of his thighs. Wing oil coated Dean’s back, the scent heavy and thick in the stale air of Hell, and Castiel’s belly was slick with it when he glanced over Dean’s shoulder to meet his twin’s eyes.

“Think we should let him rest? Leave him alone to get used to the room?”

Neither had any intention of leaving Dean alone until he was bred but Dean didn’t know that. A high and broken sound escaped Dean at the very thought of two Alphas who could calm the need inside of him leaving but it wasn’t until he was shaking, sobbing in mounting desperation to be knotted, that he finally broke down to submit. He’d fought as long as he could but the collar, the bands, the Knights of Hell teasing and touching him was too much coupled with the liquid need they’d poured down his throat. Dean didn’t have the experience with resisting such desperation or controlling his reactions around aroused Alphas.

Castiel had guessed right. Dean had only gone through one season, greedily bred by Alpha angels until it had ended, and Dean was only weeks away from his second season. Most Omega angels took seasons and seasons to gain some kind of control over their instincts to have a better chance at resisting the call of an Alpha.

Everything, from the moment he’d been captured to having the touch of demons literally sending desperation and relief flying through him, was too much.

His wings fully lowered as did his eyes and all the tension in his body drained away as his mouth worked. It tasted like defeat because it was and Dean hated his body betraying him. Hated that his very grace was screaming for him to submit to the Alphas dominating him. “I give up. Please. I’m empty.” there was self-hatred in the words and Castiel grinned at his twin. “It _hurts_.”

“You’re empty?” Castiel drawled the words out as he ground against Dean’s cunt and earned a broken whimper. Dean’s mouth fell open, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed at the press of a large, hard cock against him. “And how do you expect us to solve that, _Omega_?”

“ _Breed me_!” it was snarled, Dean’s control snapped and body _screaming_ for relief. Castiel smirked. What Dean didn’t know was that it didn’t matter that he was out of season for several more weeks because the liquid he’d consumed would ensure the fertility an Omega typically exhibited during breeding season.

It also forced him to crave the Alphas who had first touched him until he was successfully bred by both of them.

“I think we should breed you together. Two cocks in that greedy wet cunt of yours.” Jimmy smirked as Dean’s green eyes widened at the thought.

“Can’t take two knots.” he shuddered at the thought of how much pain that would cause him. Dean had seen the size of the Knights of Hell’s cocks, larger than a typical Alpha and similar in size to an archangel. With his grace bound the pain would be mind-numbing and even desperate for the feelings inside of him to stop he knew he couldn’t do that.

“Then I guess we’ll just take turns at both ends. You ever had that pretty mouth of yours knotted?” Jimmy asked as his stroked a thumb across Dean’s trembling lips. “I always wondered what it was like to knot an Omega angel’s mouth.”

He glanced over at Castiel and together they were freeing Dean so they could put the angel into a good position. Dean’s wings spread out, low and submissive, as the Knights of Hell easily moved him into a mountable position.

Behind him Castiel pressed his hard cock against Dean’s cunt and pressed forward roughly as he sank inside. The stretch had Dean’s mouth dropping open and a broken sound escaping as his wings fluttered. It felt just like an archangel fucking him, the size and obvious power causing slick to flood his cunt.

The Knight of Hell wasted no time, gripping his hips, and viciously fucking forward into Dean’s trembling body. Dean felt full, stretched and wrecked, as Castiel pounded into him with unrelenting force that had him moving from the power of it.

“There we go.” Jimmy purred as he guided his cock into Dean’s mouth. Together the two Knights of Hell fucked with enthusiasm into the whining angel’s body until first Castiel’s knot swelled, locking them together, and after several more thrusts Jimmy’s filled Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s lips were stretched wide, his jaw aching lowly at the large knot filling his mouth. He moaned when hot come began pouring into him at both ends, filling him up. Jimmy’s release shot down his throat, escaped out the corners of his mouth and as Jimmy moaned his enjoyment the Knight of Hell knotted his fingers in Dean’s hair while Castiel’s own cock released his load into Dean’s cunt.

His inner muscles viciously locked down on Castiel’s knot and started to greedily milk the Knight of Hell’s knot, pulling moans of bliss from the demon and causing Dean, who was floating on the pleasure of being caught on two Alpha knots, to whine around Jimmy’s knot.

“We’re going to have so much fun with him, Jimmy.” Castiel’s voice was rough and his eyes had bled black at the feeling of an Omega clamped down around his hard cock and knot. Dean could feel the heavy, darkness of Castiel’s power wrapped possessively around him and teasing against his trembling grace.

“It’s always fun to break someone in but this time we get to keep him.” Jimmy grinned as he watched Dean’s flushed face. Fingers gripped his hair, holding his head in place. “We should do something for the demon who came up with this idea. Kidnapping Omega angels and selling them, why didn’t we think of it?”

Dean could hear Castiel give a thoughtful hum, “Probably because we’ve been waging war on Heaven and focusing on the archangels. It isn’t as though the lesser demons stand a chance against them.”

“True.” Jimmy emptied another load down Dean’s throat, “This feels like a suitable reward. The prettiest Omega angel captured to date belongs to us and is going to give both of us so many pretty little half fledglings.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Twin Alpha Knights of Hell Castiel and Jimmy with their very own Omega angel to breed.


End file.
